The present invention is a device to fulfill the oral sucking need which is present in all humans, but exists to an abnormal or unhealthy degree in some. Freud theorized that, in cases where suckling infants do not receive enough tenderness and love from the mother, they may turn to other sucking behavior to symbolically reach for love.
When this excessive need is carried into adulthood, some individuals turn to alcohol, some smoke or eat excessively, etc. All of these oral activities involve the use of one or more of the following: lips, tongue, cheeks, jaw and throat. The use of one or more of these five muscle systems is known to often promote relaxation, reduce stress, and cause pleasurable sensations. The utilization of the muscle systems includes both acceptable social behavior, like talking and eating, and unacceptable behavior including overeating, alcoholism and smoking.
The present invention is designed to allow the user to feel that his or her oral needs are being satisfied in a socially acceptable manner, with no overindulgence involved. The user can select a small amount of any consumable liquid and place it in the bowl or cup of the device. The user then adjusts the stem needle valve to regulate the degree of sucking necessary for withdrawal of small amounts of the liquid. The user may substitute this behavior for other, less desirable, behaviors.
The device is suitable as a gift, novelty or amusement device. Thus, it is beneficial from several different standpoints.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.